


We've Met Before

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I don't have any clue what to tag this, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Prior to their deaths: a young (precious bean) Angel meets the strange man who works as a radio host (since between Alastors death in 33 and angels in the 40s he could have met him as a little kid hiding from his dad during a ‘business meeting’ in New Orleans?) and, despite himself, let the kid hide with him until his mom came to find him? Protective older brother ish Alastor is good shit.Requested by: HushabySweetheart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	We've Met Before

Alastor was humming quietly as he walked home, it had been a good day, being a radio host was his favourite thing, it was great. Of course it was also a great cover for other things as well. He stopped though, something had caught his attention, one of the bushes were shaking. He slowly walked over, being cautious if it was a wild animal. He slowly pushed the bush apart, his eyes going wide, that certainly wasn’t what he had expected. A child was sitting there, shaking lightly, crying. 

  
  


“Oh my, oh my, are you alright?” The kid lifted his head, sniffling, wiping at his eyes. He gave a small nod and Alastor frowned, “Don’t lie my dear, nobody likes a liar.” He held one of his hands out for the child to take, of course the boy hesitated. “My name is Alastor, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” The boy hesitated before he reached out, slowly taking Alastor’s hand. He pulled the boy up, smiling at him, “What’s your name?” The boy looked down, hesitating to speak.

  
  


“I’m not allowed to tell…” Alastor hummed quietly, “Well then why don’t I give you a name!” Alastor hummed, looking the boy over, “How about Angel!” “Angel?” The boy asked confused before he slowly nodded, giving a shaky smile, “O-Okay!” Alastor chuckled quietly. The two walked for a while, “I can’t go too far, Mr. Alastor!” He stopped and nodded, “Alright, alright, hmm…” he looked around for a little bit, he didn't exactly want to just stand out here in the middle of nowhere.

  
  


Alastor set his jacket over Angel’s shoulders, patting the males head. They had headed back into town since Angel hadn’t been too far from there. Angel refused to go any further into town though so the two just sat down on a bench. “Thank you Mr. Alastor.” Angel whispered quietly, he was leaning against Alastor, his eyes closed. Alastor just smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy, pulling him a little bit closer, “No need to thank me.” He stared out at the street, Angel hadn’t told him anything or why he was out in the bushes but that didn’t matter much, did it? He slowly shut his eyes, how easy it would be for him to off Angel right here and now but he wouldn’t, he wasn’t that cruel, was he? 

  
  


Alastor jolted when his shirt was tugged on, “What’s wrong Angel?” he asked quietly, the boy looked away, embarrassed, “I’m hungry…” “Oh my well we have to fix that now don’t we?” Alastor stood up, he smiled at Angel, “I know that you don’t want to go too far but we have to travel a bit into town, is that alright?” Angel hesitated for a moment, he looked down before giving a small nod, “Okay.” he said quietly. “Smile my dear! You’re never fully dressed without one!” Angel looked up at the male, giving a small smile. Alastor smiled back, happily, even at getting the tiniest smile.

  
  


The two had gone and gotten burgers but it wasn’t long before they were walking back to the bench at the edge of town, Angel was smiling happily, the two chatted the whole way. It was obvious Alastor had gained the boys trust, funny how all you had to do was be nice and feed them to gain someone's trust. But as Alastor continued to talk to the boy he got a little more knowledge about him, he certainly didn’t come from a great home, he seemed to come from somewhere very harsh and dangerous. Though Alastor wouldn’t bring it up, it was rude of him to, plus the boy wasn’t asking about his past or who he was. Frankly the boy wasn’t that smart in that regard but he  _ was  _ a child. Alastor wouldn’t fault him for that. 

  
  


Alastor looked down at the young boy who was cuddled into his side, fast asleep. They had been sitting out here for a while. Alastor sighed softly, where was Angel’s parents? He had said that he was supposed to wait for them yet it’s been at least two hours since he had found Angel and who knew how long the boy had been waiting in that bush? He shut his eyes, relaxing, he wasn’t going to fall asleep or not pay attention, he had to make sure he paid attention, in case someone decided to stop by. He lifted his head, opening his eyes once again, he looked around before he looked back down at Angel, moving some of the boy’s hair from his face. He was worried about the kid, he hoped he’d have a good life, get out of whatever hell his family is in. 

  
  


Alastor’s eyes slowly opened, he shifted in his seat. He didn’t enjoy thinking on his past life much, but that was one memory he had forgotten about. He sighed softly to himself, he sure hoped that boy had gotten the life that he deserved but deep down Alastor figured that he hadn’t. Poor soul. Alastor wished he would have been able to meet the boy as a dealmaker, he would have given the kid one hell of a deal. 

  
  


Angel seen Alastor sitting down, he walked over leaning on the back of the chair, “What’s up strawberry?” Alastor huffed, shutting his eyes for a moment before he looked up at the spider, “Nothing actually! I was quite enjoying my peace and quiet!” Angel rolled his eyes “You’re so borin’! Don’t you do anythin’ interesting?” Alastor chuckled, “Not something that you would enjoy!” He stood up, turning around to Angel. Angel crossed his arms, a smirk on his face “Yeah? Well what do you like to do?” “Well I actually quite enjoy listening to music! Musicals! And I quite enjoy cooking!” “Cooking?  _ You?!”  _ Angel was shocked, “Indeed! Cooking is quite enjoyable!” He started to walk off, Angel followed him. “You cook? Can I try some of your food?” Alastor chuckled “I don’t see why not!” he looked back at Angel, his grin growing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I thought, honestly I had this written up a long while ago but only got around to posting it now. So I'm really sorry, anyways I hope you liked it! This was really fun to write and I really like the idea!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any help with tags is appreciated! I have ZERO idea what to tag this omg, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
